Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & 1 \\ 3 & 5 & 3 \\ 0 & 6 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 3 & 0 \\ 0 & 5 & 6 \\ 1 & 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$